


So Lover Be Good To Me

by shippingandrecieving



Series: Meteor Shower [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Draven can suffer a bit, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Sasha Kallus testing the limits of his gag reflex, Sheath Dick, Zeb would be the softest dom, background Kanera, is anal sex and romantacism a tag?, its got to come from somewhere, not quite Thicc!Kallus but we're getting there, this is the most romantic smut i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingandrecieving/pseuds/shippingandrecieving
Summary: Those luminous green eyes zeroed in on the shiny captain's badge pinned to his breast. His mouth gaped just slightly, giving Kallus the opportunity to spy four white little fang tips before Zeb's entire face lit up in a solar flare of a grin. The Lasat whooped a joyous laugh stepping back in close and swept Kallus clear off his feet.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Meteor Shower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691725
Comments: 17
Kudos: 173





	So Lover Be Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Technically part two of 'Born In A Barren And Desolate Land', but perfectly readable as a stand alone.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented on my other work, you all have been my motivation <3 Enjoy the smut

The Ghost had barely touched down when a figure came striding from the temple towards it, his long purposeful steps carried him halfway across the landing field in the time it took for the dusty earth to settle. The radiant light of the encroaching sunset stained his hair a shockingly vibrant ginger, bright as blazing fire. The hot air of the engines buffeted it from where it lay longer and soft to the sides of his forehead and whipped those golden strands past his ears. 

Kallus adjusted his grip on the datapad he kept tucked under his arm, contentment smoothing his usual frown as he waited intently for the ramp to drop. He stood idle with his hips cocked to the left, subconsciously taking the weight off his right leg. 

The Ghost powered down with huff from the engine exhaust and the creaking groan of pressurized metal. _Me too, old girl_. Kallus thought, fondness tugging his lips into a fuller smile. The soft earth and grass muffled the sound of the ramp dropping open, only a dull thud and the hiss of hydraulics to announce her settling. 

He stepped to the side politely, waiting for one particular crew member to disembark. The ship's captain and the Jedi stepped off first, hand in hand.

Officially of course, the gesture was one of kindness; Kanan was blind and needed the help not to trip over. The little motion of his thumb rubbing gentle sweeps over her delicate knuckles whispered sonnets to the reality of the two of them. The carved eyes of Kanan's mask turned to meet his, as though the Jedi could truly see through them. He gave Kallus a small, knowing smile before returning his full attention back to Hera.

Kallus' admiration for her was entirely honest. For essentially a civilian, Captain Syndulla could compartmentalize her romantic feelings and focus solely on the mission at hand. Though his years of hunting them for the Empire, and first hand experience working by extension under her directly, nothing mattered to her more than love and family.

The soft rapping of metal against metal drew his attention back from watching the self appointed 'mother and father' of the ship depart into the main temple.

Rex gave the scuffed hull another affectionate pat on his exit with a wistful smile, the old clone likely feeling a pang of homesickness. His AT-TE back on Seelos was a sturdy old beast, not unlike the Ghost. She had brought down all three of the Empire's AT-AT's and kept plodding onwards, one with Kallus still aboard it.

The droid, Chopper, rolled off the ramp at speed, dodging crates and people's legs. He braked, cylindrical body rotating to face the man waiting under the shade of the Ghost's wing, and warbled a greeting to their not quite crew member. Kallus lit up in a bright and genuine smile and reached out to pat the murderous little CP unit on the top of his flattened dome. The droid held a fondness for the former ISB agent, a fondness that unnerved the Bridger boy to impossible levels. 

Seeing as the local sport aboard the Ghost was messing with each other, and as Kallus had been unofficially adopted into the family, he took that as a welcome to join right in. His target, in return for being force-flung into a rock formation, several walls, crates, stormtroopers, across more floors than he had fingers, and through a glass screen and into the same communications console _twice:_ was Bridger.

And messing with one Ezra Bridger, was midway up his revised list of favourite things. His newfound position of familial eighth wheel had left him with the perfect opportunity for such things.

"Hey, Zeb!" Ezra shouted towards raised deck he had just dropped down from, "Your boyfriend is invading the ship again!"

So he deftly hooked his boot around Ezra's ankle and swept the boy's leg out from under him mid step.

Ezra squawked, hitting the deck in a tangle of gangly teenage limbs, kicking back at Kallus steamrolling past.

Chopper's maniacal laugh drifted on the wind back up the ramp.

"Kriff off, Chopper!" Ezra snapped. His sudden look of 'whoopse I'm in trouble' was quickly hidden under his arms as he curled into a protective ball at several scolding shouts of his name from the older Spectres. An empty paint canister was launched from further within the Ghost, sailing over the railing and bounced with a comical _thunk_ off the top of his head. Good aim, Miss Wren.

"Respect your elders, Jabba." Alexsandr called airily over his shoulder. 

He stopped short of the ascending ladder, head tipped expectantly at the sound of familiar footfalls clanging along the upper deck. Excitement and nauseating thrill of anxiety had him fidgeting on the spot. He ran a hand through his hair- now without his usual military grade gel it did what it pleased, usually get in the way- and shined his new rank badge with the cuff of his jacket sleeve.

He smirked, depositing his datapad on the top of a nearby crate, as the arrival of one Captain Garazeb Orrelios was heralded by a yellow jumpsuit clad furry arse swinging over the edge of the upper level. That purple backside, along with the rest of him, descended by skidding down the sides of the ladder with a complete disregard of the rungs, his prehensile toes curling around the smooth sides of it. Just like some dashing hero in one of the roguish and romantic Jedi stories little Alexsandr used to read under his covers by torchlight. 

Zeb landed in a low crouch, then swiveled and stood with a stretch and a lazy grin. His last time on base had been just under three weeks ago, and three weeks of full meals had Zeb's eyes sweeping appreciatively over Alex's fuller frame. "Hey."

Kallus chuckled, stepping forward to meet him halfway with his arms spread. "Hello."

Zeb's heavy brow raised in curiosity and he smiled, stalking the distance between them to nothing in three long strides.

"Someone's in a good mood." 

Kallus hummed, head tipped back, submitting his throat to his lover's attentions. "Guess why?"

To Zeb, the intelligence division had always given off the not exactly enticing aroma of electronic related fatigue, mild confusion, and exceptionally strong Caf.

Zeb sniffed at his neck and burrowed his short nose into the rough golden hair growing under Alex's jaw, and sure enough, "Caf machine's fixed?" Zeb laughed at Kallus' breathy 'thanks goodness.'

A draft wafted in up the ramp, ruffling Zeb's exposed fur, and folding the very tips of his tall ears over. The Lasat closed his eyes in a slow blink, savouring the rare feel of natural, refreshing air on the normally unpleasantly humid planet. 

"Cooler on base because it's windy for _once_?" He asked, reaching up to tug on a displaced lock of that pretty golden hair. Kallus shook his head, loose strands swishing across his temples. 

"I'm back?" Zeb purred coyly, leaning in to rub his cheek fervently across Kallus' opposite, his soft ginger-blond sideburn scraping pleasantly against Zeb's wiry deep purple beard. 

"You are, indeed." Kallus hummed, returning the gesture to their other sides. "But, no..."

"Draven tripped over?" The noise Kallus made in response was caught between a laugh and a splutter as he pulled back to look up into Zeb's shining eyes.

"Draven tripped?" 

"Sure he did, tell me where to find the guy and give me five minutes." Zeb's solid arms snaked around Kallus' middle, and he snatched the human close, hugging his mate against his chest.

Kallus laughed and squirmed at the feel of Zeb's rough tongue rasping over his littler rounded ear. He managed to wiggle away to freedom and elbow his lover in the ribs, a gesture he had adopted along the way.

"Well," He chuckled, sweeping his disobedient hair back out of his eyes with one hand and pushing Zeb a half step back with the other. With enough of a distance between them for neither man to get further distracted, Kallus tugged pointedly on the hem of his jacket, "Draven had something to say about it, certainly."

Those luminous green eyes zeroed in on the shiny captain's badge pinned to his breast. His mouth gaped just slightly, giving Kallus the opportunity to spy four white little fang tips before Zeb's entire face lit up in a solar flare of a grin. The Lasat whooped a joyous laugh stepping back in close and swept Kallus clear off his feet.

"When did that happen?" Zeb exclaimed, footing unsteady from his elated spin around the cargo hold. Kallus laughed breathlessly, clinging on to Zeb's strong arms as the lurching dizziness subsided.

"Two days ago, I wanted to tell you in person. Surprise!" He wrapped his arms around Zeb's neck and took the tip of one of those delightfully quivering ears between his lips and nipped. 

A shout from the landing field echoed up into the ship, the young Mandalorian's voice ringing out for her foundling elder brother to come for dinner. Neither of them had noticed Sabine slip past them, but she had, with a small smile and the muted snap of her datapad capturing a holoimage. 

"Eh," Zeb shrugged, setting the human back on his feet. "I'm not really hungry. At least, not for anything in the mess." His voice dipped to dangerous territory, his pinprick pupils tracking the motion of Kallus' tongue as it swept over his lower lip.

"Me neither..." Kallus stepped in close, mouth softly slack, looking up into Zeb's luminous eyes with all the warmth and adoration that beat through his heart. Warmth, adoration, and _desire_.

The kiss started slow, a familiar and contented sealing of lips and gentle sighs. Kallus hummed quietly against Zeb's mouth, tongue dipping in to taste him. Zeb huffed an affirmative grunt, tasting slightly bitter Caf, and returned the action with his ears flicking. Kallus must have downed a fresh mug of the stuff before coming to meet him.

Alex drew a soft breath, one hand smoothing higher, through the thicker fur up Zeb's jawline and cheek to one of those beguiling ears. The green of the Lasat's eyes was only visible in a narrow horizon line where contentment and the soothing circles drawn by his fingers had relaxed them nearly closed. Zeb's low grunt was enticingly close to a groan. 

Kallus stepped back, allowing cooler air and the feel of Yavin's gravity to catch up. He wondered what they must look like through the force, to Kanan especially, who used it as his primary sight. Two fools burning bright like sentinel lighthouses above perilous coasts.

He chuckled, backing up another step and smiling with a coy tip of his head. "Shall we, _Captain_..."

"After you, _Captain_." Zeb countered, cottoning on.

"No, after _you, Captain_." 

"Well, _if you insist, Captain_..."

They had gravitated towards each other again. Kallus wetted his lower lip, ready for the press of those full, fuzz covered lips against his own again. 

A drawn out exclamation of disgust snapped their attention to the open ramp, where Ezra stood, hunched, with his hands clamped over his ears.

"If you both don't fark off or hurry up to dinner, I'm sealing all the airlocks with you inside the ship until Hera gets back. _Captain's!_ "

Zeb shrugged, "Fine by me-"

"I'll take your bunk then, Bridger." Kallus said with a smirk, returning his datapad to it's usual spot under his elbow.

They disembarked past an indignant and spluttering Ezra, their elbows knocking as they walked side by side. 

Kallus's cheeks pinked at each brush of their arms, it would be so simple to just rotate his hand and tangle their fingers together. One day.

His bravery for public intimate affection remained huddled under his desk in his private quarters like a nervous Tooka. One day. Soon though. 

Now out in the sunlight, the Lasat cast a very obvious appreciative look from Alexsandr's hair down to his boots. Alex chuckled shyly, and self-consciously tried to sweep some of his free flowing hair behind his ear.

Kallus had changed so much since they picked him up above Atollon; and not just by giddily growing his hair past Imperial regulation length, his laugh had changed too. That Empire sanctioned, and dignified, 'bastard chortle' gone with the solar winds. Neither of them had expected Zeb to wind up supporting an armful of raucously laugh snorting former ISB Agent. Kallus had been so mortified that such an undignified sound had come out of him he'd collapsed into another fit of loud, snorting laughter.

It had been a relief to hear after everything. Zeb had spent those first tumultuous months on base at Kallus' side, the former ISB Agent had handled the transition from anonymous spy to open rebel well, if awkwardly. Until the day he hadn't. Those had been a rough few weeks to witness. Zeb had, and had witnessed Kallus' resurface from that downward spiral of stress, crippling anxiety, and burnout to drag himself towards recovery. Pride didn't begin to cover what he felt. He cast his gaze in Kallus' direction again, love beating in his chest beside his heart. 

Rebel Kallus stood proud at his full height, tall and lean as he had always been but softer around his middle and powerful in his thighs. His warm orange shirt fit snugly around his biceps and shoulders under his jacket, and the soft fabric shifted across his stomach when the wind blew. 

The Empire had kept him thin. Strong certainly, enough to repeatedly go toe to toe against a fully grown male Lasat. To continually loose perhaps, but one must filter out offending factors such as meddling miniature Jedi, and inconveniently broken legs. Victories or losses, Kallus had always been able to get back to his feet. So strong _and_ tough; but without the rigid posture of squared shoulders achieved by having his hands clasped neatly at the small of his back, he had always stood slightly hunched, like an AT-ST about to topple. 

Now though, with access to actual food not ration bars and explicit orders from the base's medical staff, Captain Syndulla, and even Senator Mothma on occasion, he'd slowly started eating the heathy amount a man of his size should have always been. 

Zeb knocked their shoulders together and smiled, eyes squinting with his nose scrunched up. His ears twitched happily. 

Not even two steps into the temple, and no more than five minutes back on base, Garazeb was already turning heads, his rowdy laughter echoing through the old stone halls. The last working ground staff of the day shared small smiles and knowing looks between each other and over their shoulders at the pair. 

Those looks had gone from questioning, to curious, to endeared amusement as the months drew on. 

Kallus would never have made a name for himself in the ISB, or as a Captain in the rebel's Intel division, or as a Fulcrum spy, if he couldn't efficiently read a room and gather information. Whether it was to find and exploit an enemy's weakness or unfortunately stumble across his own divisions betting pool centered around himself and one particular member of the Ghost team.

Alexsandr had sighed, looked around the members of the Intel office all staring intently at their assignments and absolutely _not_ meeting his gaze, shrugged with suffering acceptance, and gone back to his Caf.

He would be a fool to ignore the fact that his demeanor changed completely whenever Zeb was on base. 

They had tried to keep their flourishing relationship private, for the sake of Kallus' reserved nature and Zeb's loving if needling family, but whenever they were around each other that idea went blasting out the airlock. It had become a bit too obvious when they had been too busy debriefing, chatting, _flirting_ to hear the hailing broadcast until an exasperated Captain Syndulla had shouted 'Alexsandr!' through the comms and the subsequent amused looks when he had finally skidded into the command centre with his hair more mussed than usual. 

They decided to officially drop the façade of not quite secrecy when 'an up all night and day three of broken Caf machine' Alex had sleepily rubbed his cheek against Zeb's at breakfast and called him dear. Thankfully Ezra hadn't been on base to witness that. He had, however, announced his return by sneaking into his and Zeb's shared room on the Ghost in the early hours of the morning and shouted a greeting into Garazeb's ear.

The Lasat had just grumbled in his sleep and swatted at Ezra half-heartedly, too used to having a hyperactive Jedi Padawan as a younger brother. Kallus had been too warm and too comfortable and too fogged up with the cobwebs of sleep to think clearly and realize what a terrible idea it would be and had sat up. He'd glared over Zeb's shoulder and run a hand through his sleep-tangled hair, shooing the boy away with a growled 'go away, Bridger...'. Ezra had frozen, backpedalled out the room, and run shrieking to Sabine. 

He had taken it surprisingly well considering, well everything really. 

They had navigated the temple's winding labyrinth of corridors to the sleeping quarters in companionable silence. Kallus let them in, fumbling with the unlock button behind his back, his face tipped up to Zeb's all the while gazing up into his eyes. They stayed close, moments from that soft kiss, Zeb staring down and Alex blinking slowly up. The door opened. Kallus took his lover by the hand and backed them into the sanctuary of privacy. 

A full and peaceful smile lit up his face all the way into his amber eyes. Zeb smiled back at him, that cosy feeling curling around and squeezing his heart just like the first time he had seen that beautiful smile. Alex looked _happy_.

Zeb curled an arm around the human's waist and turned them to bump Alex back against the door with enough force to knock his head back. The dizzying rush of Zeb's natural strength and the impact sent heat reeling through his entire body, his breath coming in fast little gasps.

Time and space slowed to a muted nothingness, Kallus peering up at Zeb through lidded eyes. Zeb eased the datapad out from under Alex's arm and set it down on the desk behind him, the little device making contact with a soft tap. Kallus reached up to the Lasat's broad chest, feeling the insistent thump of his heart beating under the battlesuit and thick fur. He slid his gloved hands down Zeb's arms, following the direction of those attractive stripes all the way down to the his massive hands and took them in his own. 

Zeb pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Alex's brow then departed slowly towards the bed. Their hands slipped free of each others grasp when their arms became too short to bridge the distance.

Kallus shrugged out of his jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles and draped it over the back of his chair. He smiled privately at the sound of the bed springs creaking under the comforting bulk of Zeb's weight, and he slipped his feet free of his boots. Call him old fashioned, but they didn't feel adequately put away until he had nudged them to stand in a neat pair under the table. 

Satisfied, he turned on his heel to lean back against his desk and caught Zeb's eye. He smiled cheekily, and teased his gloves off using only his teeth and tongue. His laugh was quietly muffled, the leather garment still caught between his teeth, at Zeb's hungry stare flicking from his now bare hands, to his mouth, and back again. 

"C'mere…" Zeb rumbled, reaching for him.

Kallus gently placed his gloves on the table beside his datapad and crossed the room into the Lasat's waiting arms. His skin was slightly damp but soft where the gloves had covered. Zeb smiled at the slightly darker patch of freckled skin on the backs of his pale hands, tanning where they had been exposed to the suns light. 

Garazeb's strong arms moved to wrap around the human's waist, slotting Alex's hips against his chest and drew in the warm scent of him in deep ravenous lungfuls. 

Kallus huffed a contented sigh, head drooping to rest against the top of Zeb's brow, his twitching ears brushed and tickled the human's sideburns. Kallus smiled, nosing the soft fur there and curled his fingers around the back of Zeb's head to massage the space beneath those ears. The feel of Zeb's hot breath under his jaw made him shiver.

A pleased rumble rolled up Zeb's throat from his chest as he craned his neck to taste the skin over Alex's throbbing pulse point. 

"I've missed you," Kallus murmured, breath hitching as Zeb's sharp teeth skimmed higher. His voice pitched to a deeper timbre, one that Zeb felt thrum against his tongue where it rasped over Alex's throat. "I _want_ you..." 

Alex leaned back to cup Zeb's face and pressed fervent kisses anywhere he could reach, light and fleeting on his brow and between his eyes and deep and consuming against his lips. If their personal history had proven anything, it was a sense of competitiveness. Garazeb, eager to plant his flag and hold it, crushed his lover against his chest and split his jaw open wide to choke his mate with his tongue.

Alex's enthusiastic moans and mewls were muffled by Zeb's lips. He fumbled with the collar of Zeb's battlesuit, confident in his practice of finding the seam by touch alone. He grinned into the kiss, blunt teeth scraping over Zeb's lower lip as he pulled back with the metal tab between his fingers, his lips temptingly reddened and shiny. Kallus dropped to his knees along with the descending pull of the sealing tab, the ballistic fabric parting to reveal the Lasat's lush lavender coloured fur and more of those wonderful stripes. 

Zeb rolled his body languidly, from his shoulders to his ankles, slinking out of his tight clothing. Kallus' amber eyes followed the motion downwards, marveling at the bunching muscles in Zeb's powerful thighs as the well worn, loosened fabric pooled invitingly around the Lasat's narrow waist. Zeb tipped back on his hands, raising his hips off the bed and used his flexible toes to tug the suit off the rest of the way. He grinned, using his grip of his feet to throw his clothing into the corner of the room. 

"Well, come on, _Captain_..." Zeb leered, parting his knees, "Put that clever tongue a'yours to use."

Kallus shuffled forward to settle between Zeb's feet, bared fingers brushing teasingly soft up the backs of Zeb's bent legs towards his knees. Before, as the Agent under the thrall of the Imperial doctrine, he would have been repulsed. Now his mouth _watered_. 

Zeb's claws kneaded and pricked holes in Alex's bedsheet, then tore free to tangle and twist in his golden hair. The Lasat gave an appreciative chirp at its new length, almost able to curl the golden strands twice around his fingers. 

Kallus leaned forward as much as Zeb's grip allowed and breathed in deep, nuzzling into the crease where thigh met groin and drawing in the heady scent of him. Cloying and strong just like always, but with something enticingly sweeter radiating from his sex. 

After an insistent tug on his hair, Kallus got to work. He reverently rubbed his thumbs over the slit, with just enough pressure to tease the sensitive skin and part Zeb's soft downy fur. The first touch of tongue had Zeb growling and shifting where he perched on the edge of Alex's bunk. 

Alex blinked up at him, feigning an innocent look through his lashes, mouthing and lapping at the slit between those fuzzy purple thighs. He stroked his tongue up and down the length of it; laving the flat up to its apex, then curling on the downstroke, teasing until he felt the tip of Zeb's cock pressing against his lower lip. 

Zeb's claws tensed in his hair, scoring just shy of too hard over his scalp when he pulled back to suckle and scrape his blunt teeth over the exposed tip. He hummed and moaned around Zeb's emerging length, the noise deepening into a helpless groan as he reached between his legs and squeezed in a vain attempt at alleviating the mounting pressure. 

He focused, brow furrowing, and blew a sharp breath out his nose, tonguing down what of Zeb's cock he had already in his mouth. With a steadying breath, and another seductive blink up to his lover's star-struck expression, he bore down; Zeb's cock bumping into the back of his throat and continuing to slide down further. 

That first slick thrust into his throat shot liquid fire through his veins and down into his gut. 

Kallus' fingers clenched in the thick fur of Zeb's thighs and moaned, loosing himself in the ache of his jaw and the feel of getting his face used. Everything zeroed down to the sweet friction between his lips, like the hypnotizing tunnel vision of a hyperspace jump, and all he could do was mind his teeth and hold on.

He was abruptly pulled up and off with a comically audible pop. Kallus blinked in a daze, mind visibly working to catch up. Zeb held him up by the hair, the human's slippery and still parted gasping lips delightfully pink. 

Zeb's fully exposed prick shone, slick with saliva, in front of his face. He keened hungrily, struggling forward against Zeb's grip with his tongue laid flat over his teeth. He painted a pretty and enticing picture, but Zeb had other plans. Loud, messy, exciting plans. 

Zeb gave head a forceful shake. "Strip." He snarled, pulling his man up to his feet. Alex moaned at the prickling pleasure-pain that made his eyes water and his trousers feel suddenly far too tight. Yanking them crudely down his hips, trousers and underwear in one shove, offered more relief than he would ever admit. 

Kallus wobbled, held largely immobile from the Lasat's iron grip on the back of his head. Zeb grumbled and reluctantly let him go to allow his mate to struggle out of his shirt. He relaxed his fingers, dragging his claws across Alex's scalp in a burning gesture of 'see you soon'. 

He bared his teeth victoriously at Kallus' whimper at the slick, sticky sound of Zeb slowly teasing his own cock in his lover's absence. He was hit by another strong wave of his mate's arousal scent as Kallus' shirt hit the floor. He looked ravishingly disheveled, hair even more askew, and his entire body flushed such a pretty pink.

Zeb lurched forward, snatching at Alex's ginger hair.

His mate cried out at the pull, scalp already oversensitive and his cock twitched up hard, a bead of clear fluid glistening at the tip. Garazeb laughed, the sound a deep, enticing rumble. _Just you wait, my love._

He used his brutal hold to pull Alex close, the subvocal rumbles of his rough purrs had traversed from excited to predatory. Zeb mouthed wetly at Kallus' torso, abrasive tongue rasping over the sensitive, rosy buds of his peaked nipples. The human gasped, squirming against Zeb's hot mouth. His neglected cock hung throbbing, flushed dark and heavy between his legs. 

Zeb's large, luminous green eyes swept hungrily up and down the human's impressive frame. If Kallus were a Lasat, he's be the dream invading mix of cradle tale hero and sex dream. Or maybe that was just Zeb.

His purple, feline ears pricked up with a sudden solar implosion of an idea. He stood, looming and imposing, pulling Kallus up to his tip-toes and bent him slowly backwards, the swell of muscle under protective softness of his belly pulling taut.

He trailed his sharp claws down from Alex's perfectly bitable collar bones, down, down to his navel in one long scraping glide. He watched, enraptured, as red tracks raised in the seconds after his touch. He scored shapely diagonal lines across Kallus' upper arms, then reached down to mirror the narrow welts on his thick, freckled thighs.

 _There_ , Zeb smiled, _Alex now had stripes_.

Zeb leaned back to admire his work, licking his lips. He wondered if Sabine ever felt this smug pride at any of her artworks. 

An impatient whine shook him from his daydreaming. Alex panted, squirming and quivering at the burning sensation that prickled down the length of his entire body. 

"Get up here..." Zeb growled, sitting back down and pulling Kallus into his lap by the hair. Alex settled with a keening whimper, straddling across Zeb's spread thighs, his knees parted wide to accommodate the Lasat's stance.

Kallus' fingers threaded through the thick fur and the back of Zeb's neck, and groaned his name through trembling lips. Zeb ground their hips together then hauled Alex higher up onto his chest to rub his fully exposed prick against the human's bare arse. A deep blush painted Alex's face nearly scarlet, as he rutted and squirmed against the slippery length until it slid perfectly between his pale cheeks. 

Zeb buried his short nose against the underside of Alex's jaw, his sculped sideburn brushing one of his twitching ears, and filled his lungs with the scent of his lover. 

Zeb gripped a handful of that shapely, freckled arse, and spread his cheeks, claws dipping in and scraping dangerously close to the back of Alex's balls. He chuckled lowly, tipping his chin up to whisper dirty into Kallus' ear about getting his tongue inside that tight little hole and using some of those sneaky tongue tricks of Alex's against him.

"Would you like that, Sasha?" He leered with a grin, baring his maw of sharp teeth at the feel of Alex's cock twitching hard against his stomach. "I would, hearing you _wail_ like a loth-cat in heat."

Alex keened, rubbing desperately against the fur covering Zeb's hard abdomen, aching for any kind of friction. He shivered, gazing down at Zeb through hooded eyes and dark lashes.

"Where's-?" His voice rough and mouth dry from his panting and eager moans. "L-lube, Zeb.."

Alex fumbled with the slippery tube Zeb placed in his trembling hands. Their mouths crashed together with the bright passion and force of a turbolazer blast. It was more a clashing of teeth, and breathless, eager noises than kissing but right then it was perfect. 

Kallus coated his fingers and reached back, hips shifting and canting forwards. He whined, lower lip caught between his teeth and pressed in with a finger. Sharp, breathless little noises huffed past his kiss bitten lips. His thighs trembled and spasmed and he pitched forwards, gasping against Zeb's lips. He leaned down to press his sweaty forehead against Zeb's brow, rubbing fervently against his short velvety fur. 

Zeb chuckled, snatching his wrist and holding. "Slowly now, love," He crooned, fucking Alex on his own fingers. He added a little more pressure against the backs of his knuckles, and Alex burrowed his face into Zeb's neck at the feeling of his hole yielding under the push of a second finger. 

"There, there," Zeb soothed, rubbing his other hand up and down Kallus' twitching flank, "You know just how big I am, don't wanna hurt you." He eased Alex's fingers free, smearing more slick over his trembling, sticky digits, and sliding three home again in one smooth movement. 

"Zeb, please." He whined, face flushed, and rocking in the Lasat's lap, "I can take more, I need you now." Zeb's hand stilled, Alex's fingers burrowed deep and agonizingly motionless up to his knuckles.

"Aa-aah! _Kriff!_ Zeb, I'm ready-!" Zeb growled, twisting Kallus' hand. He forced one of his large fingers between the three sunk deep into Kallus' hole and spread them. Alex's yelp sounded adorably like a hiccup, trembling muscles seizing, before he soothed himself to relax again at the sudden stretch of his ring. 

"Gotta get you nice and wet for it first." Kallus just nodded, already too far gone for coherency, trembling hands kneading at Zeb's broad, powerful shoulders. 

Zeb purred, buffing his cheek softly against Alex's, and eased his fingers free. Garazeb enclosed his lover in the warmth of his arms, then swiveled to place one knee on the bed and bent to lay Alex back against the mattress, the human's lush ginger hair splaying out on the pillow. 

Kallus's teased his lower lip with his teeth, blush deepening at the loud, wet sounds of Zeb slicking himself up. He pulled his knees up to bump against the undersides of Zeb's ribs, toes flexing and brushing over the short fur covering his hips. 

Zeb purred soothingly at the first press of the head of his cock against Kallus' slick, loosened hole. There was a moment of resistance, then his body surrendered to open. 

Kallus stared up at the ceiling, eyes blown wide and sightless, jaw hanging slack at the burning stretch of his body around his lover's girth. His breath stuttering out in broken little grunts.

"Karabast," Zeb groaned breathily, claws flexing on Kallus' hips, "Still so tight..."

His tall ears folded low, flicking sporadically, as he inched forward, pushing in to the thickest part of his cock. He paused at the brief flash of pain pinching Alex's handsome features. After a few open mouthed, greedy gulps of air, Kallus nodded and squeezed Zeb's flanks with his knees. 

With a final, drawn out groan, Zeb seated himself fully inside his mates tight body. His cock throbbed in time with his hammering heart, hilt deep in Alex's fluttering hole.

Zeb purred, more breath than rumble, butting his jaw against Kallus' and rubbed their cheeks together. He slid a hand under Alex' thigh, coaxing those long, long legs to wrap fully around his waist. His hand remained, squeezing and kneading the trembling muscle, taking the weight of his right leg. It had never been the same since that moon, or its interaction with Thrawn and his death troopers. 

It took a few moments for Kallus' brain to unscramble itself. He panted against the side of Zeb's head, breath hot against his twitching ear, and rubbed his sideburn through the dark hair that covered his lover's jawline. Kallus used what little breath he could catch to murmur his lover's name.

Zeb's first hard thrust sent a wave of pure pleasure rolling all the way up to Alex's nipples. It was almost comical, the way his eyes rolled upwards with it. 

Zeb grunted and pushed in deep, sliding an arm under Alex's lower back and hiking his hips up for a different angle. His next thrust slid in smoother and had Kallus _howling_ , bunched fists yanking on purple fur. Alexsandr's unabashed, wailing cries echoed off the walls. 

One of Alex's hands snatched up to fist in the pillow beside his head, the other stretching back, palm flat against the wall to stop the sharp snaps of Zeb's hips jolting him up the bed.

Zeb laughed breathlessly at Kallus' ringing cries of _harder_ , and _faster_. So he slowed his pace. 

"Come on," Zeb coaxed with a purr, hips stilling, catching Alex's hands and entwining their fingers together. Kallus keened, fingers squeezing against Zeb's and squirming under his bulk futilely. He chucked fondly, nosing at Kallus' little round ear. "Move for me, love, you know the way I like."

Kallus' legs dropped from where they had been locked around Zeb's narrow waist, heels slipping in attempt to find enough purchase to buck and roll his hips against Zeb's, grinding down on the solid length inside him. 

Alex mewled, head thrashing from side to side. His messy cloud of hair stuck to his forehead and parted lips, sweat staining it an even darker ginger. 

Zeb laughed at his feeble struggles, affection flooding his heart and softening his brow. He gave his good Sasha three deep, punishing thrusts. A kind soul, was Zeb, and utterly in love. He hushed Alex's babbling pleas with a slow, gentle kiss.

"Get on your hands and knees, and I'll give it to ya, good and hard, until you forget which way up is." Kallus gulped, flipping onto his belly and scrambling unsteadily to get his limbs to do as they were told. 

Zeb sat back on his haunches to admire his lover's pale, freckled arse, welts and handprints showed up so beautifully against that rounded expanse of flesh. He dug his claws in and gave it an appreciative squeeze. 

The last time they had been together this way, Kallus had been in an odd mood. He had placed the coiled length of his leather belt in Zeb's large hand and begged the Lasat to spank him with it. And Zeb had. He felt a little uneasy at first, but Kallus had an exceptionally high pain tolerance and the sight of those bright red criss-crosses his strikes had left, along with Alex sobbing, shirt hiked up and trousers bunched around his knees, feverishly working a hand over his swollen cock had seared itself into Zeb's memory. A memory that had kept him entertained in the 'fresher plenty of times since then. 

He raised himself up onto his knees and slid the head of his cock over Kallus' hole, feeling the loosened muscle twitch and clench eagerly. 

One clawed hand curled around Kallus' hip, scraping the flesh in its hollow, Zeb's other slid up the slippery trail of sweat leading up Alex's spine to slide back into his hair. Slowly, Zeb eased his head up, pulling the rest of him backwards to rock slowly against his prick. Kallus keened, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Zeb smiled, all sharp teeth and adoration and slammed home. 

Kallus' arms shook with the force of it, the only thing keeping him upright was Zeb's sturdy grip in his damp hair. 

" _Karabast_ …" Alex breathed, muscles in his spread thighs spasming. He gulped, mouth dry and throat already raw, one hand untangling with the sheet to press against his belly. _Kriff_ , he gasped, breath getting fucked out of him, sweat pooling in the dip of his lower back and between his sharp shoulder blades. _Zeb's length reached so deep_. He squirmed, back arching, just to feel it push against his insides. 

"Careful," Zeb rumbled, leaning forward to press his chest to Alex's back, "You're going to hurt yourself." He chuckled into the curled shell of Alex's ear in a sing-song parody of that moment on Bahryn, not so very long ago. 

Zeb's teeth pierced the sensitive skin at the junction of Alex's neck and shoulder and sank in deep. Kallus wailed. His whole body shook, his fingers clenched in the sheet beneath them as the sharp pain mixed with the mounting pleasure and threatened to buckle his trembling arms. 

Garazeb suckled and teased the little puncture wounds with his fangs, milking the marking bite for all the stinging pleasure he could wring from it. 

"My Kal, my Alex...Sasha, love- _Karabast!"_ His claws dug into the new softness of Kallus' stomach and crushed the human to his chest, anchoring them together against his powerful thrusts.

Each sharp jolt of his hips had Kallus' ecstatic shouts jumping in pitch and volume. Zeb knew, he knew in the back of his mind they were in no way being quiet, the whole damn base could likely hear the newly minted Captain Kallus of rebel intelligence getting dicked so deep his eyes roll up. He'd been working hard, he had been since the infirmary had let him out. Alex deserved this. 

Kallus cries peaked and he reached back blindly to grasp and hold Zeb's thigh.

"Doin' okay?" Zeb asked, stilling. Kallus nodded, gasping to catch his breath.

"I'm- I wont last much longer… Let me see you?" He asked softly, cheeks pink, golden eyes shining over his shoulder. Zeb pulled back, slipping free, and Alex flipped over onto his back, and shuffled down on his elbows to line their hips up again.

Kallus' bent knees and thick thighs bracketed his swollen sex like the curled petals of a wildflower. Zeb breathed in deep, his Alex smelled just as captivating. 

His pliant body yielded to Zeb's cock without resistance. 

Kallus' gasps held a desperate, keening edge. His breath coming in hot, wet little puffs, mouthing helplessly against the sensitive base of one of Zeb's ears. It quivered and flicked around at its own accord. He strained to reach up just a little further to take as much of the twitching appendage into his mouth as he could.

Throughout the months of their couplings, from the long, drawn out nights spent exploring every foreign inch of each other's bodies to the hurried trysts in corners and behind stacks of crates, getting off quick and dirty before anyone sees, Zeb had discovered his Alexsandr had a fixation. 

Kallus quaked, releasing Zeb's ear to drag in enough air to fuel his sobbing and gulping as Zeb's thrusts hit the pleasure blinding nerves at the deepest part of him. "There! _Oh_ Zeb-yes! Right there!" Zeb's chuckle came out as a distorted growl at his mate's usual poised eloquence being so thoroughly kriffed out of him. "Please, please, Zeb- _Garazeb!_ H- _uhn_ -harder, please!" 

"That's it, let go, I've got you," he urged, affectionately. "That's right, come on, come..."

Kallus hiccupped and his body convulsed, his twitching and shaking legs wrapped tight around his lover's waist. Stars birthed and blew out in visceral bursts of colour and light behind his tear shiny eyes as his muscles all bunched tight. One more deep thrust is all it took for him to throw back his head and scream. His body seized, shuddering and clenching his way helplessly through orgasm.

"That's it, just like that. Keep coming, Sasha, just a little more now." 

Zeb rolled forwards to give a few more hard, body jolting snaps, then burst, grinding himself in deep to the hilt. He filled his lover with the gushing torrent of his seed, cast adrift in Alex's wet heat and high pitched mewls of overwhelming pleasure. Zeb's rough, stuttered cry hushed into a deep reverberating purr. 

His trembling arms gave out and he collapsed on top of his mate with a huffed out _'oof'_.

Zeb sleepily teethed at Kallus's shoulder, gasping in an attempt to regain his breath. He pushed himself up unsteadily to stare down at Kallus' blissed out, sex dazed expression, then further down to the thick splattering of Alex's spend on his quivering stomach.

A lot for a human, but Zeb could make a bigger mess. He pulled out with a final heated look at where their bodies joined, so different but fit together just so perfect, feeling the final weak throb of his orgasm as he spilled the last of it between Kallus' thighs and onto his belly. 

Kallus scrunched his nose at the feel of their cooling mess sticking uncomfortably in the thicker hair above his sex. "Thank you for that." He said with a grimace.

"Yer welcome." Zeb grunted. 

That aloof façade lasted all of four seconds before they descended into giggles, cupping each other's faces with delicate caresses. Alex's laughter broke off into a satisfied groan as he unhooked his cramping legs and stretched. 

He raised his uncoordinated arms to reach Garazeb's delightfully still folded ears. His clumsy fingers carded through soft, thick fur and took those velvety ears between them, stroking and rubbing in a gentle pinch. Zeb's teeth returned and pricked a little harder into Kallus' skin in retaliation to the human's sighed little murmur of 'What a happy little Tooka cat'. 

Zeb's ears flicked upright out of the reach of Alex's petting and he raised his head from where it had drooped into the crook of his mate's sweaty neck. _Someone was cheering_.

Kallus' frozen mortification descended into weak laughter, and the occasional series of grunting snorts, head thrown back in joyous abandon. Zeb chuckled fondly against his throat, devoted gaze lingering on Alexsandr's upturned, smiling face. 

*

General Draven drew a deep, angry breath through his nose and held it for a measured count of five, then blew it back out. His arms had been crossed over his chest for the last... however long that racket down the hall had been going on for. He absolutely did not share the enthusiasm of the bastard jovially cheering the unnecessarily loud crescendo of their noise making.

He groaned, glaring at his chrono merrily ticking away on his desk at his bedside. Dravits rolled over to face the opposite wall and shoved his pillow over his head. _I karking hate it here_

**Author's Note:**

> I am a firm believer of that the only time Zeb calls Kallus 'Sasha' is during sex so whenever he hears the name directed at him he gets hard.  
> Pavlov's Dong if you will  
> He also laugh snorts I don't take criticism
> 
> (heehoo i've been spelling his name wrong again, its fixed now)


End file.
